Building Blocks
by hearts cry scarlet tears
Summary: Ten years, and Kurt still falls apart when he sees him - Blaine.


They were supposed to be forever.

They were meant to stay the same lovey-dovey couple they were in highschool; constantly texting each other, kissing each other whenever possible, always saying - or whispering or yelling, depending on the situation - I love you. They were never meant to to part, always supposed to be together. They were the rock of their friends and their on-off relationships, that incredible couple who never seemed to falter.

But that was then and this is now. 'Supposed''s and 'meant''s aren't strong enough to hold on their own and like a child's colorful building blocks, they come tumbling down, bringing down those who stand at the top as well.

These were the kind of thoughts that had been running through Kurt's mind for ten years - ten long, lonely, bitter years. Ever since that fateful night, the night he broke it off with his one and only love, his state of mind had changed and it hadn't changed back. He managed to keep it mostly hidden from others; occasionally one of his colleagues would ask "Are you okay?" with such a sickly sweet voice it almost made Kurt want to scream out that no, he _wasn't _okay and he never would be - he had lost the love of his life, for god's sake! But he never did, always just gave them that charming smile he had became oh-so good at and reassured him that he was fine, now could they please fax this design through, thank you?

None of them suspected the truth. None of them had any idea the _torture _he went through, the events of that night haunting him, every single moment, every single day. Everything he could have done differently, said differently - it all nagged at him, jumping and nipping at his heels like a naughty puppy. It was almost unbearable, but he refused to take the easy way out. Kurt continued on, head held high and eyes hard, focusing solely on his work, nothing else.

Love was dead, to him.

So naturally, the day he walked out of his building to see Blaine walking down the street, hand-in-hand with a fresh-faced blonde man, laughing as three children frolicked at their feet, Kurt lost it. It didn't happen immediately - at first, he just froze, baby blue eyes widening as what he was seeing sunk in. Maybe that was a mistake - he should have just continued what he was doing, pushing everything that could hurt him out of his mind, like he had done for the past years. But he hadn't, and instead had been forced to watch as Blaine turned to the blonde man, eyes soft in that way which had always reminded him of a puppy, and kissed him softly, passionately, right on the mouth.

If it weren't for the bustling sounds of modern-day New York, the sound of Kurt's heart breaking would have been louder than thunder.

A choking sound struggled out of his throat as hot tears began to blur his vision, burning his eyes. The world started to spin, the ground seemingly stretching up to try and join together with the sky. Suddenly, his knees buckled and he fell, sinking to the cold, concrete ground. That's when he gives in; sobs rack his body and the tears begin to fall, searing acidic tracks in his porcelain-skinned face. Aware that passers-by are noticing, watching him - a grown, fashionably-dressed man - fall apart, Kurt pulls his knees to his chest, burying his face in his trousers. Something in the back of his mind tells him that he's going to be late for work - he'll have to change again. But that's if he even manages to get up again, something which right now, didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Uh-um...Mister? Are you okay?"

A young, childish female voice reaches Kurt's ears and he looks up, blinking away a few tears so he can see. Standing in front of him was a small girl, only about five or six, with a concerned look upon her face. It was her appearance, however, that made him pause. Her hair was dark brown, with loose curls throughout it, and her skin was a smooth creamy color. But it was her eyes, wide and doe-brown, with that innocence that only children had. They were so familiar, and he knew why.

They were Blaine's eyes.

Managing a weak, wobbly smile, Kurt gave a small nod, softly replying,

"Yes. I'm okay."

And this time, he meant it.


End file.
